


When I Miss You

by UnderwhelmingAlchemist



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Scent Kink, Stucky - Freeform, author wrote this in twenty minutes, like very very short, not abo, pillow humping, steve not present, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderwhelmingAlchemist/pseuds/UnderwhelmingAlchemist
Summary: Really short. Steve's away on a mission, so Bucky gets off thanks to a pillow that smells like him. Very, very short. I wrote this in like twenty minutes, and it's not even a page long on Word. Pillow humping, and Steve isn't present. Enjoy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	When I Miss You

It had been three days since Steve had been assigned on his first mission in months, and Bucky missed him like hell.  
  
He lay in the big, empty bed they usually shared and wished he could reach out, grab his phone, and text him, but he knew full well he wouldn’t be able to read them until the mission was over. So for now all he had was the t-shirt of Steve’s that he was wearing.  
  
He was laying on Steve’s side of the bed, where he was surrounded by his scent. It was a mix of his old-fashioned soap and shampoo, and something uniquely Steve.  
  
Bucky curled up on his side, his face pressed into the soft fabric of his pillow. He breathed in deeply, eyes closing. A little groan escaped him. There was something familiar and comforting about Steve’s smell, but also something arousing. It brought back memories of Steve being on top of him, or vice versa, their bodies pressed together, his face in his neck or pressed against his shoulder. He breathed in again, the smell of Steve washing over him.  
  
He felt his cock stirring between his legs, rising to attention in response to Steve’s scent. He pressed his normal hand against the bulge in his boxers, groaning again at the touch. He could almost pretend it was Steve’s hand if he really imagined hard enough.  
  
After a moment, he shoved his boxers down his hips, a soft noise escaping him as the cold air of the room hit his now bare cock. He gave himself a couple more strokes, then pulled another one of Steve’s pillows towards him and stuffed it between his legs. He began rocking his hips back and forth, dragging his cock against the fabric. It was firm enough to have some structure to it, but soft enough to have some give.  
  
He pressed against it almost desperately, little whines and moans falling from his lips, his body shaking. His face remained firmly pressed against the pillow, breathing in Steve’s scent with every breath. The fabric muffled his moans as he rocked against the spare pillow.  
  
The feeling of his orgasm building was enough to drive him to move a little faster. It had only been a couple minutes and he was already close to the edge. He pressed his face deeper into the pillow, breathing in the scent of soap and shampoo and Steve.  
  
Finally he came with a shout of Steve’s name that was muffled by the pillow. His hips bucked wildly, pressing against the second pillow desperately as he spilled over it.  
  
As he came down from the high of his orgasm, he lay panting, pillow still tucked between his legs. Eventually he pulled it free, stripping off the pillowcase, balling it up, and tossing it into the hamper across the room. He’d wash it the next day. In the meantime, he was pleasantly exhausted, and he planned on falling asleep on Steve’s half of the bed, his pillow beneath his head and his half of the blankets wrapped around him.  
  
He grabbed his phone, shooting off a goodnight text to Steve he knew he’d see at the end of his mission, curled up under the blankets, and began to doze off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, even though it's really short! Well, I did warn you.


End file.
